


itzy crack gc

by ali_ce



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaery quotes vines, itzy group chat, jisu is a big mom, ryujin lowkey hits on everyone lmao, yeji still does the whip n nae nae 😔, yuna is bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_ce/pseuds/ali_ce
Summary: lia: momyeji: shitryujin: walking pride flagchaeryeong: chaeryeongyuna: hossey----------------------------im sorry that i ghosted but i just had 2 take a break so yeah this is my comeback story!! uh i feel like my strong suit is gc writing so uh yeah, enjoy this crappy piece of shit!!! updates every tues or more





	itzy crack gc

hwang yeji started the chat

hwang yeji changed their  
username to shit

shit: this will be fun

shit invited lia, chaeryeong, yuna  
and ryujin

ryujin: YES YEJI I APPLAUD!!!!

chaeryeong: oh no...

ryujin changed their username to   
walking pride flag

chaeryeong: of course

lia: huh

lia changed their username to mom

shit: i- i-

shit: luv u uwu ✨✨✨

walking pride flag: yeji fuck off

shit: eye-

yuna: what have i walked into????

chaeryeong: hell

chaeryeong: actually hell

yuna: awww chaery-ah don't be so negative!!!!! why don't we embrace it???

chaeryeong: yuna don't turn to the dark side!!!

yuna: too late

yuna changed their username to   
hossey

mom: that's my daughter

walking pride flag: then who's the father

hossey: it's yeji

hossey: yeji is my father

walking pride flag: *maury theme song plays in the distance*

shit: aw shit

chaeryeong: ma'am

chaeryeong: id like to speak 2 ur manager

hossey: ok then judy (the grandma) i'll redirect to you to our manager @mom

mom: hello yes my name is your manager nice to meet you! what may i help you with?

walking pride flag: *chaeryeong aggressively typing new bff applications* 

chaeryeong: aw ryu how'd u know

hossey: chaery-ah ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ y r u dumping me ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ oh how i thought we where going to be together 4ever!!!!!

shit: wait i-

walking pride flag: chaery exposed? 

walking pride flag: find out on the next chapter of 'itzy crack gc' !! please be sure to drop those sweet, sweet kudos and even bookmark if you feel like it!! 

mom: who the hell are you talking too??

walking pride flag: don't mind me im just

walking pride flag: breaking the forth wall ;)

mom: i'll be sure to strangle you when you get back

walking pride flag: not if i die first

shit: fucking bet ryujin just fake dies in front of jisu and jisu just walks away 

chaeryeong: can we just stop chatting it 10:00 pm way past yunas bedtime

mom: fine


End file.
